


A Christmas Bet

by Nomooretears



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 15:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nomooretears/pseuds/Nomooretears
Summary: The team loses a bet. Buck doesn't mind the consequences.





	A Christmas Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written years ago, so please forgive the horrible photoshopping of the pics at the end of the story =)

“I can’t believe we lost. We should have won!” Vin grumbled as he gathered with his teammates in the parking lot of Inez’s bar, as far from the streetlights as possible.  
  
“You gentlemen entered into a bet with Team 4 without first consulting me. I most assuredly would have advised against it, the odds were not in our favor.” Ezra had been voicing his displeasure since he had found out about the bet.  
  
“I still don’t understand how we lost. Buck and JD were both on their high school baseball teams, and the rest of us aren’t bad hitters, either.” Vin had been certain that they were going to win the impromptu challenge at the batting cages.  
  
“And had you asked, I would have informed you that Team 4’s sniper had played in the minor leagues after 4 years on his varsity team in college. “ Ezra huffed in agitation. “I still must protest my involvement in tonight’s…humiliation. I was not present at the time of the bet, and I should not have to participate.”  
  
“Hush, Ez. You’re part of the team, you’re going to cooperate.” Chris’s growl reflected his own feelings toward the coming night.  
  
“Where’s Buck? If he’s not going in, I’m not going, either!” Vin grasped at the faint hope of not having to go through with the evening’s plan.  
  
“He had to stop and get his costume, he’s going to be a little late.” Buck had been out of the office all afternoon and told JD that he would meet them.  
  
“Why did he get to pick his own costume? He should have been stuck with what Team 4 picked, too.” Vin knew he was starting to whine, but they should have won, dammit!  
  
“Team 4 only had six costumes on hand, anyway. And what are you complaining about? We can barely see your face, no one’s going to know it’s you!” Nathan was a little cranky, too.  
  
“Yeah, well, I’m hot and all this stupid hair is starting to itch, and…”  
  
“Enough! Let’s just get this over with. Since Buck can’t be here on time, he can walk in all by himself. Remember, we only have to stay for an hour. Maybe we’ll get lucky and there won’t be many people here tonight.” Chris started for the door, cursing as he tripped on the hem of his costume.  
  
The others followed after, and they went through the door as a team. The usually boisterous bar fell into absolute silence. The six members of Team 7 that were present all blushed bright red as they recognized the patrons of the bar. It seemed that Team 4 had made a few phone calls, since most of the federal building was there, as well as Mary Travis, Raine, and Nettie and Casey Wells. And quite a few had brought cameras and were happily taking pictures.  
  
Realizing the sooner they went in, the sooner that they could leave, Josiah and Nathan shoved their teammates forward into the crowd. Silence was immediately replaced by laughter and conversation.  
  
Five minutes later silence fell again. All eyes were drawn to the door, where the final member of Team 7 stood with a big smile on his face, and not a hint of blush showing anywhere on the considerable amount of skin that was showing.  
  
Watching the tall ladies man mingle with his ladies, everyone laughed as Nettie pulled Buck down and gave him a peck on the cheek. Inez was next, warning Buck that this was a one-time deal only.  
  
“Still want a different costume, Vin? Maybe you can trade with Buck.” Chris chuckled, knowing that Vin would die of embarrassment in that costume.  
  
“Nope, I’m good. Nothing wrong with my costume.” Vin was still staring at Buck. “What the hell is he supposed to be?”  
  
“Something very appropriate for a ladies man, Vin,” said Josiah, smiling at the group of women around Buck. “Mistletoe.”  
  
The End

  



End file.
